


sharing is caring

by the coffee cup (oakleaf)



Series: KuroDai Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #saveKuroo2k16, Humor, Kurodaiweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/the%20coffee%20cup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kuroo is always this kind.</p><p>[Also known as: shenanigans happen.]</p><p>For KuroDai Week 2k16, Day 2: Clothes Swap / <s>Same Team AU</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing is caring

Some days, Kuroo can't figure out if Bokuto is the best or worst friend in existence. It's not so much that he's bad company, more the fact that Bokuto is as good at attracting trouble for Kuroo as he is at playing volleyball. 

Today was one of Bokuto's one-of-the-top-aces-in-the-country days, which meant pain for Kuroo. 

It wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact that Bokuto was rushing towards Daichi, who Kuroo may have a bit of a crush on. 

(It makes him feel better to say it's only a little bit of a crush, although Kenma would probably disagree given how often Kuroo talks about Daichi. Or sighs about Daichi, which is even worse.)   

Even this would be okay, if it weren't for the fact that Bokuto was barrelling towards Daichi shouting _HEY AREN'T YOU COLD WITHOUT A JUMPER ON_ which had the unfortunate side effect of drawing Kuroo's attention to Daichi's arms, which he hadn't really noticed all that much before. 

Which really didn't do much good for his heart, both physically and metaphorically. Daichi had arms to complement those thighs; it just wasn't fair on his heart. 

Kuroo had seen Daichi without a jumper on, but now all he could do was notice the arms. 

Daichi shrugged, apparently unconcerned at the fact he was standing out in a cold Tokyo spring day in a shirt and no jumper. 

"Maybe you should wear a jumper," Sugawara says, for some reason staring at Kuroo while he talked. 

Daichi makes half a move to protest before Sugawara talks once again, his tone of voice sickly sweet and promising murder. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD WEAR A JUMPER." 

Daichi blinks, and says, "I don't have one. You know that." 

If Kuroo hadn't already admired Daichi before this, the casual way he had thrown off Suga's killing intent was enough to make him respectful. Even Bokuto looked impressed. 

Suga turns and smiles at Kuroo, which has the side effect of Daichi also turning to look at him. 

"YOU CAN HAVE MINE," Kuroo blurts out, though judging by the expression on Daichi's face, that hadn't come out as actual words. 

Kuroo realises he is staring intently at Daichi's face in his attempt not to look at Daichi's arms, and hurriedly looks at his bag. 

Wait. 

He has an extra jumper in his bag, a Nekoma jumper. 

He digs through his bag, and presents it to Daichi. Sugawara is smiling again, looking almost proud. Bokuto does actually look proud, which is really weird because Bokuto only really looks proud at good spikes or Akaashi or helpless things learning to be less helpless. 

Daichi looks a little confused, but accepts it nonetheless and puts it on. "Thanks? This doesn't mean I'll join Nekoma though." 

Kuroo nods furiously, trying not to blush at the sight of Daichi in his Nekoma jacket, sleeves a little too big and hanging just a little too long. It's adorable. 

(It's plain unfair that the jacket only serves to emphasise how buff Daichi is.) 

Sugawara nods, then tugs Daichi along by the hem of his left sleeve. "All better now. Time to get moving, chop chop. Volleyball isn't going to wait for us, after all!" 

As they approach the practice gyms, Daichi turns to tug off the jumper Kuroo had loaned him. 

"Keep it for now," Kuroo suggests, his own bag too full. 

In the thrill of volleyball battle (even as they both lose once again to Fukurodani), the Nekoma jumper lies abandoned in Daichi's bag, forgotten for the moment. 

 

This turns out to be a huge mistake. 

 

Later on in the day, Yaku sees Kuroo's jumper in a bag left in the changing rooms. He sighs, remembering Kuroo running out of the room chasing a cackling Bokuto, evidentally having forgotten his bag. 

In fact, Kuroo had forgotten his bag. It just so happened that Yaku picked up the wrong bag. 

When Kuroo gets the bag, he gets a sinking sensation at the bottom of his stomach. He really should return this to Daichi, but the idea of Daichi in his clothes – and being able to wear Daichi's – was too strong. Maybe he could also do the whole 'what does Daichi smell like' thing, which is a bit difficult normally since smelling your volleyball rivals is generally looked down upon. 

Kuroo refuses to answer Yaku when he asks, very suspicious, why the shirt was a little short and _I didn't know you had a Karasuno shirt._ It was a little difficult to explain away the second, and never has he been more grateful to Lev for being such a good distraction.  

 

 

Sugawara never lets Daichi live down how red his face had been when he had to walk up to Kuroo during the middle of dinner, wearing Kuroo's clothes, with Kuroo in Daichi's own clothes. Daichi swears 100% of his blush was from pure embarrassment at his situation, but Sugawara maintained it was more like 60%. 

There were rumours going around the rest of the training camp (and Daichi only wishes half of them were true). 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> (I really hope someone is finding these fics humorous also I'm Australian so please don't mind the spelling if you think it's spelt weird that's how we spell things Down Under)


End file.
